La confusiones de un corazón enamorado
by HiKaRi FuJiOkA
Summary: Bueeeeeeeno, comienzan las confuciones en los corazones de los elegidos ¿Quienes seran los ganadores de los corazones? 1 capitulo, Comienzan las confusiones en mi corazón ¿Quién es su dueño? Reviews pliss...
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece

Digimon no me pertenece. No hago el fic con fines de lucro, solo con el fin de entretener.

Las edades son, Tai, Sora y Matt, 18 años.

Kari, Tk y Ken 15 años.

Yolei 16 años,

Mimi y Izzy 17 años, y Joe 19 años.

Aquí esta el primer capitulo.

Comienzan las confusiones en mi corazón ¿Quién es su dueño?

Otro día llego a mi vida. El sonido del reloj, inunda el ambiente. Mi cuerpo de 18 años, se queda pasmado, arriba de aquella cama. El sonido no para.

Pero… sin saber cómo, un aire de nostalgia me inundo.

Más aquellas lagrimas, me las tuve que callar. Por ti… por el.

El timbre suena. Me levanto, encontrándome con el.

-¿Lista?-pregunta. Asiento levemente, el me mira unos segundos. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué… soy tan estupida para seguir saliendo con el? ¡Le estoy haciendo más ilusiones…!

Pero…. No puedo evitarlo. Hay un gran caos en mi corazón. Esta Tai… Matt…y también Joe. Desde hace 4 años, soy novia de Matt. Y aunque quiero hacerme creer que aun lo amo, se que me estoy mintiendo a mi misma. Con Joe… desde hace 1 año, e sentido algo por el. Pero sólo es un capricho. Y Tai….. lo conozco desde que tenia 5 años. Fue mi primer amor. Mi primer amigo. La única persona que podía verme por lo que era, y no quería que yo cambiara. Nunca olvidare, que aquel 25 de diciembre, como me miro. Su mirada se veía tan vacía. Tan triste. 2 semanas después, me confeso sus sentimientos…

_Flash Back_

_-Eh… Sora, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Tai, mirando a la pelirroja. La joven asintió. _

_-Y.. ¿de que quieres que hablemos?-pregunto Takenouchi, al paso de unos largos, y silenciosos minutos._

_-Sora.. veras-dijo el castaño, un tanto nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Takenouchi. –Tu… tu… ¡Tu me gustas Sora!-exclamo. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! –Pero.. tu estas con Matt… el es mi mejor amigo… y no pienso interferir en su relación. El te merece.-confeso el castaño. Dicho esto, se fue corriendo, dejando el corazón de Takenouchi muy confundido…. _

_Ahora, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza… ¿Estaría bien lo que hacia? _

_Fin flash back._

-Sora.. ¿estas bien?-pregunta Matt, mirándome. –¿Que te pasa?-vuelve a preguntar. No digo nada. No aun. Todavía no es el momento.

-N-no, tenemos que irnos, vamonos -le digo, tratando de calmarlo. El no se merece esto por parte mía.

Nos vamos hacia el centro comercial. Cuando llegamos, choco con alguien.

-¡Cuidado!-me grita.

-L-lo sieto-le respondo.

-¿Sora?-pregunta tímidamente. Levanto la cabeza para sorprenderme con lo que veré.

-M-Mimi… y… ¡¡Tai??-grito, dándome cuenta, que , Tachikawa, estaba en… ¿¿Una cita?? Pero… ¿¿Con Tai??

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Digimon no me pertenece ni nunca me pertenecerá.**_

_**No hago el FanFic con fines de lucro, sólo es para entretener"**_

**Tú simplemente serás su sombra.**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste…

No lo sé. Pero sé que te extraño. Sé que te necesito.

Cuando estábamos juntos, todo era perfecto. La verdad, a mí siempre me gusto ser necesitada.

Que YO sirviera de algo.

Pero la vida es dura eh inevitable. Jajá.

Aún recuerdo los dulces besos que disfrutábamos juntos.

Tus abrazos, tu boca sobre la mía, y la linda sensación de que alguien me amara.

De que alguien me necesitara. Pero llego un día, en el cual, ya no supe mas de ti.

En ese momento, la horrible sensación de no ser útil a nadie, regreso a mí.

Cuanto yo deseaba, oír en sus labios color carmesí, un "**TE AMO"**

Llore amargamente por tanto tiempo.

Pero un día, me encontré besándome con otro. No se porque, pero su cabellera rubia me hiso recordarlo… sus ojos azules, mirándome, eso me hiso creer que era mi querido Takeru. Estaba agradecida con él, pero en el fondo se que…

"_Yamato simplemente fue su sombra"…_

La sombra de lo que alguna vez, me hizo él…

_

_

**Notas de la autora:**

**No sé que fue eso ¬¬**

**Espero reviews n.n**


End file.
